eqceterafandomcom-20200213-history
Rules of EqCetera
__TOC__ We understand the Rules page at EqCetera is a little long winded and a little difficult to spot. So we've included a summarized version of the rules below. Although a lazy-man's version of the rules is listed below, it's highly encouraged that you take the extra time to read the complete list of rules here. General Interactions # Be nice and respectful, no name calling. You know the drill. #* Do not talk back to mods and/or argue a ruling that a mod has made. If you do not agree, feel free to message Starry (#1) or Cayda (#2) to file a dispute. # If someone asks you to drop a topic, then drop the topic. Don't talk about offensive things. # Don't share someone's personal information unless they want it to be shared. # Mild swearing is okay. But let's not get caught up in some F-Bombs. # Limit mature conversations and don't talk about illegal things. # Try to use proper grammar, punctuation and spelling. No excessive use of capitalization or punctuation. (That means no sentences in caps-lock, no more than 3 punctuation marks in a row.) # Don't use super bright colors. They're hard to read. And rude. # Nonconstructive feedback is a no-go. (IE: Don't tell someone something sucks without an explanation.) # Don't mini-mod. No one likes a bossy-pants. # Don't spam anywhere (including member's inboxes). Just don't do it. # Upgraded members who are running for president cannot bribe or pay for votes. # Advertise stuff only on the appropriate forum boards. # DO NOT ADVERTISE ANYTHING IN CHAT. This includes horses you have for sale/stud. # Got something to shout? Don't post more than 2 shouts about the same topic. Anymore than 3 shouts from one single person on the shouts page is considered excessive, don't do it. # Having problems with someone? Screen shot whatever the player said and submit it into the ModBox. Art Usage Rules # Keep avatar tags to 150 pixels by 150 pixels. # Don't use images from around EqCetera unless you have permission. # Always credit the artist and make it legible. '''Don't hide the credits by making them really light in the background. # Don't trace/manipulate/use art without permission and proper credit. # You can sell your art on EqCetera for real money but if you get ripped off - it's not EqCeter's fault! Warning System So the warning system is really confusing but here's a simple break-down. There are 3 tiers, you're allowed to get 3 warnings in each tier before it evolves into the next tier. For example, if you get 3 Tier One warnings, then it turns into a Tier Two warning. 3 Tier Two warnings turn into 1 Tier Three warning. '''Tier One: '''Lowest ranking warning. Obtaining 3 Tier One warnings is equivalent to a Tier Two warning. '''Tier Two: '''Medium warning level. Obtaining 3 Tier Two warnigns is equivalent to a Tier Three warning. '''Tier Three: Highest warning level. # First Tier Three warning: 1-3 day ban. # Second Tier Three warning: 3-7 day ban. # Third Tier Three warning: Immediate and permanent ban.